The electric pressure cooker is an upgrade product of traditional pressure cooker and electric cooker. It combines the merits of pressure cooker and electric cooker, adopts new techniques such as elastic pressure control, with dynamic packing, outer spiral cover, adjustable electric switch. With new structure, full-sealed cooking, continuously adjustable pressure, it thoroughly solves the safety problem of pressure cooker, avoids potential safety hazard of ordinary pressure cooker which troubles consumers for years; its thermal efficiency is higher than 80%, which saves time and power (it saves more than 30% power than ordinary electric cooker). Usually, an electric pressure cooker heats the food of inner pot in the way of thermal transmission through heating plate at external bottom of the inner pot, generates steam to form pressure in an sealed space, then under the pressure the boiling point of water rises with the rising pressure, thus the pot will generate cooking temperature of about 118° C. to cook food quickly. However the cooking method of the pot is singular, the cooking temperature cannot be too high under sealed condition, otherwise it will generate very great pressure and easily cause damage to the pot structure.